Como a un hermano
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para Merii :3. Sirius&James. ¿Y qué si era un Black? ¿Y qué si su familia era noble y ancestral? ¡Podían irse todos al carajo! ¡Todos juntos con su noble y ancestral trasero! De cómo Sirius terminó viviendo con los Potter...


**Como a un hermano.**

Observó sus manos como si nunca antes las hubiese visto, como si fueran las de un alien en lugar de las suyas, no podía creer lo que había hecho con ellas, ni las consecuencias que esto había causado. ¡Pero estaba tan harto ya! Sus ojos encolerizados recorrieron la habitación, como queriendo quemar todo a su paso, todo rastro de que alguna vez él perteneció a los Black, pero era imposible, pues ese apellido estaba grabado en su sangre, como su venerable madre siempre le recordaba.

¿Y qué si era un Black? Un muggle perfectamente podría tener ese apellido y no sentirse más que los demás. ¿Y qué si su familia era noble y ancestral? ¡Podían irse todos al carajo! ¡Todos juntos con su noble y ancestral trasero!

Como un vendaval y sin cuidado, convocó uno a uno los objetos que más necesitaba y que más apreciaba, sabía que después de la afrenta de esa tarde, nada iba a ser igual y prefería poner pies en polvorosa antes de que terminara lanzándole -accidentalmente- un Avada Kedavra a su propia madre. No sabía a dónde iría, ni qué sería de él, tampoco le importaba. Prefería pudrirse en la miseria a seguir vanagloriando su estúpida sangre y por eso se iba. Tenía el baúl repleto de sus cosas de la escuela, libros, túnicas, su escoba, fotografías...

Se dio la vuelta mirando a la pared cuyos estandartes ni él mismo podía despegar, ahí donde yacía su fotografía más preciada, incluso más que las de las chicas en bikini: sus amigos, sus verdaderos amigos le sonreían y saludaban desde allí. La tomó tratando de despegarla en vano, incluso se lastimó un poco las uñas al querer despegarla por la fuerza, pero ésta no cedió ni un ápice, tan buenos fueron sus encantamientos.

No extrañaría nada de ahí, ni a su madre, ni al molesto de Kreacher, ni a Regulus, pero por alguna extraña razón, extrañaría esa foto. Ésa que le daba un poco de fuerzas al despertarse y verla, para afrontar las horribles palabras de su familia. Fuera donde fuera, ellos no estarían allí.

Avanzó hacia la puerta con aire decidido, quizás no estarían ahí, pero se verían en Hogwarts y eso era más que suficiente. No lloraría, no se lamentaría, ése no era su estilo. ¿Qué más daba? ¡Igual ya encontraría algo que hacer!

—¡Me largo, madre! —vociferó, al tiempo que caminaba dando tumbos por el pasillo y la escalera, sin importarle realmente si molestaba a alguien, es más, era lo que buscaba.

Kreacher asomó su fea cabeza por una de las habitaciones.

—¿Que el amo... se marcha? —inquirió, retorciéndose el mugroso trapo que usaba como ropa, entre divertido y asustado—. El maldito traidor, amigo de los sangre sucia por fin nos deja.

—¡Exactamente! —rió Sirius, entornando los ojos grises con alegría, por si veía a su madre acercándose, sin embargo, eso no pasó—. Ahora, quítate de mi camino, Kreacher.

Apuntó con su varita directo al corazón: no planeaba matarlo, solamente aturdirlo. Le complacía bastante ver que al menos -podía- descargar un poco de su ira en él.

—¡Dile a mi madre que me largo! ¡Díselo!

No supo exactamente cómo salió de ahí, o por qué coincidentemente Kreacher terminó en el suelo, rumiando improperios que hasta él mismo desconocía, de lo único que se dio cuenta fue del aire golpeando su rostro y de la imprudencia que cometía yendo en escoba por todo Londres. Dejando atrás cada uno de los malos recuerdos, de las estúpidas reglas, avanzando hacia una libertad deseada, infinita, eterna.

—Si James viera esto me envidiaría —le comentó al aire, como si fuese su más íntimo confidente y amigo, con las comisuras de sus labios temblando al querer contener una sonrisa—. ¡Eso es, James!

Debía ir a verlo... Quizá hasta podían fugarse juntos y conocer algunas veelas. La idea le entusiasmaba, viajar por todo el mundo junto con su mejor amigo, sin nada que los atara a las reglas de la sociedad... Soltó una carcajada que se perdió entre las nubes al imaginarse la cara de su madre cuando se enterara de su fuga. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido eso antes?

.

James miró al azulado y aburridísimo cielo azul de aquél día con el ceño fruncido, como reprochándole que tuviera la culpa de su poca actividad social. Faltaba todavía un mes para regresar a Hogwarts y ya no podía aguantar más la espera. Allí no podía hacer nada divertido, no tenía con quién para empezar. Golpeó la quaffle con desgana y la vio botar hacia un árbol cercano, que se estremeció dejando caer una gran cantidad de manzanas. Quizá podía jugar al quidditch de manzanas. No... no era divertido solo.

Quidditch de manzanas. Qué estupidez. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa al rememorar cómo lo habían descubierto y la sensación de satisfacción cuando las manzanas se rompían al golpearlas. Sirius, Peter, Remus y él. Quedaban dos años...

Bufó al aire y se decidió a echarse una siesta en su cama cuando un enorme ¿Proyectil? ¿Pájaro? ¿Avión? Empezó a dirigirse hacia él con una velocidad de vértigo. ¡Joder! ¿Qué ya era el fin del mundo? ¡Y él nisiquiera había conseguido un beso de Lily!

La cosa negra siguió acercándose con velocidad, como si su punto de gravedad fuese James y nadie más, para ese tiempo el Gryffindor ya tenía planeado lo que haría. Tomó su bate con ambas manos y dirigió su mirada de halcón hacia la trayectoria que hacía dicho objeto, si calculaba bien podría mandarlo muy lejos. ¡Y no habría más fin del mundo para nadie!

—Uno, dos... ¡Tres! —el bate salió volando de sus manos y fue a estrellarse contra el árbol, que resentido dejó caer más de sus preciados frutos. James lo había soltado al ver que -la cosa negra-, no era otra más que Sirius.

—¡Serás...! —gritó Sirius, dando un salto de su escoba hasta posicionarse a su lado—. ¡Por poco y me matas!

James le dirigió una sonrisa que pretendía ser de disculpa, aunque el muchacho ya la conocía demasiado bien como para creer que era del todo sincera.

—Pero, ¿qué haces aquí Canuto? ¡Ya te dije que no te ayudaré a quitarte las pulgas nunca más! —se encogió de hombros como si los recuerdos le causaran escalofríos—. ¡Puedes ir ya a pedirle ayuda a Remus! ¡Traumalo a él! —entonces reparó en que el chico llevaba su baúl del colegio y un montón de cosas más y comprendió, aunque un poco tarde, lo que había pasado, pero decidió no decir nada por el bien mental de su amigo.

James lo abrazó por un breve segundo, como al hermano que nunca tuvo y el muchacho se quedó de piedra. Luego, Potter le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro, como si nada hubiera sucedido, a pesar de que aquella muestra de afecto hablaba más de solidaridad que de otra cosa.

—¿Y qué? ¿Dónde voy a dormir? —preguntó Sirius con hastío, poniéndose de puntitas para mirar hacia el interior de la casa—. ¡Si no quieres que te pegue las pulgas vas a tener que conseguirme una cama!

James reprimió una sonrisa. El resto del verano prometía ser mucho más divertido.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Para Merii, que sé que ama a Sirius x3, el desafío que me dejaste hace años y años x'DD lo siento, pero el final me costó trabajo y al final creo que no quedó muy bien, aún así espero que te guste al menos un poco D: Lo basé en cuando Sirius se marcha de la casa de los Black, como se nota x3 él mismo dijo que se marchó con James, así que pensé en cómo habría sido x3, no estoy muy segura de las personalidades, así que si alguien tiene alguna crítica, sugerencia o comentario sobre esto, no dude en decirmelo lo agradeceré bastante x3.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer y comentar.

Ja ne!


End file.
